


Botched

by Notchronicle24



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notchronicle24/pseuds/Notchronicle24
Summary: Peter finds himself trusting Wade and in a moment of weakness reveals his identity. Wades response was..unexpected





	Botched

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> My name is Peter (I shit you not), and this is my first story published on AO3, I gotta say I’m pretty excited.  
> So read ahead! Leave a comment if you want. I’m always on the lookout for constructive criticism.

Peter had known Wade for a year now. For a year they had been meeting on rooftops for nightly patrols. Wade had stitched Peter up an uncountable amount of times after particularly brutal encounters. Peter had spent many nights in Wade’s apartment after not being able to make it home with broken bones or concussions. Yet, neither of them had revealed their true identities to the other. They had no idea who the other was, known simply to each other as their masked counterparts. Spider-Man and Deadpool were friends, Peter and Wade were not.

Peter and Wade were not friends. That however, did not stop Peter from finding himself trusting the masked anti-hero. He knew it was dangerous and he knew what Wade got up to in the years before they met. Wade was on a road to good, a road that Peter prided himself on leading the other down. Peter sat on the armchair in the corner of Wade’s living room, wincing as the stitch Wade was currently fixing pulled on the skin of his upper arm. As the needle pierced his skin again, Peter found it easier to ignore the pain if he thought of something else. He found himself thinking about the strangeness of the situation he was in. He was, ultimately, in a strangers apartment, currently shirtless, having his arm stitched closed. Sure he knows Deadpool, he knows that he finds their interaction hilarious, and he knows that he trusts this man. He knows that he finds Deadpool attractive, in his mannerisms and build. It’s a shame that they have no idea who the other person is. Peter was growing frustrated with it all and in a combined moment of spontaneity, pain, and trust he pulled off his mask.

 “My name is Peter,” He stated simply.

His heart beat out of his chest as he waited for Deadpool’s response. Waiting to see if maybe Deadpool would reveal himself to Peter too. For a traitorous moment Peter found himself hoping maybe this would lead to a confession of attraction or something of similar sorts. Wade looked up at him.

 “I prefer blondes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was my first oneshot. Not sure how well it came across but I was kind of going for a bit of a parody moment. Which is why Peter was a little OOC. I also tried to tie in some pretty popular tropes for spideypool.
> 
> I’m trying to improve my writing and I’ve been doing so by writing one shots of these two losers and I’ve got quite a few lined up. I’ll probably only be writing one shots, but I do have one full fic in the works. Okay, that’s all. Thanks for reading!


End file.
